


Business Talks 1/?

by seichiseu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seichiseu/pseuds/seichiseu
Summary: Jung Yunho is about to get married. No, scratch that. He's making sure he's about to not get married.





	Business Talks 1/?

 

"Hi. Kim Jaejoong. Seduction extraordinaire. How may I help you?"

 

  
Yunho raised his brows at what he thought was a rather presumptuous greeting from the other end of the line, but it wasn't as if he had any expectations, he chided himself, his fingers busy trying to smoothen the crumpled edges of the business card.

It was in matte black, with only a name and a phone number. For the business it catered to, the card did try to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Minho, his stand-in secretary, gave him the card a week ago after informing him that Changmin filed for a one-month leave instead of two weeks which they agreed upon. Bastard didn't want to witness his boss get married to someone so...undeserving. Was that the word he used, Yunho's not even sure but he has to wonder how that statement sounds very much like his secretary, being both an insult and a compliment. But Ara was a fine young woman – beautiful, well mannered, well educated. As much as he tried to think about it, he just can't seem to see in her the flaws that Changmin does.

Oh, but he does know. He knows exactly why Changmin is being such a bitch about this marriage that he had to go as far as filing a leave, because Yunho finally snapped and cornered him. And Changmin, he looked Yunho straight in the eye and said "I believe you won't need me around as I have no expertise in these kinds of contracts, now if you'll excuse me sir, I have to give instructions to Minho, your temporary secretary." Changmin must have been really pissed if he didn't even bother calling Yunho by his name.

Changmin sees this marriage as just one of the many business contracts that Yunho signs. Except this one involves his personal life. This one involves emotions, should involve emotions. But it doesn't and Yunho sighs at that thought because he knows what Ara feels for him and he knows that he won't ever for the life of him reciprocate that. It isn't for the lack of trying. He's just not capable of having romantic feelings, or that's what he tells himself at least.

"Hello, you there? I swear if this is another prank call, I am going to kick someone in the gut because people don't seem to understand that a business card is for business and you only call a phone number printed on a business card if you want to talk business and –"

Yunho was startled, realizing he got lost in his thoughts, and almost immediately cleared his throat to stop the other line from talking so damn fast, he could feel another migraine brewing.

"Sorry about that, I'm still here. And uh, I called for business, I think?"

The other line chuckled. "You think?"

"Yes, I think. Why don't you uh, explain how the business works exactly."

Jaejoong sat up straight at that. "Woah, you're new. Who referred you?"

"Does it matter?"

 

He knows how the business works, of course. Changmin might have been pissed at him but clearly, he still cares, although Yunho's not quite sure how to accept the help his secretary had given him in the form of a business card. He called the man right away demanding for an explanation.

 

_"Hyung, I'm sorry for not telling you about the one-month leave thing but you understand me right?". Changmin picked up on the first ring and spoke right away, not even giving him a chance to say hello._

  
_"Yeah, I kinda do. But whatever, what's this card for?"_

 

_"Ah Minho gave it to you? Good, good." He noted that his secretary slash beloved dongsaeng is back to his usual cheery self._

 

_"Well you see, I'm not that cruel to leave you alone with your problem and since you're obviously not willing to do anything about it, I came up with a solution."_

 

_"What Changmin, I'm not sure I'm following you. I don't have a problem with this marriage, believe me."_

 

_"Oh no hyung,_  you _, believe me. You have a problem. And you're going to solve it by calling that number and by telling the other line that you have a person you need them to seduce."_

 

_"I'm going to what??"_

 

_"The owner of that business card, he's good at seducing people. He's really good, hyung."_

 

_Yunho just frowns, still not quite following the other man's train of thought. Changmin rolls his eyes after a minute has passed with not a word was heard from the other line._

 

_"Hyung, you're a smart guy. Figure it out bye." And the call ended._

 

So yes, that's how he got himself in this situation. And he's figured it out alright, he's getting married soon and Changmin is not happy so he gives him a business card of someone who seduces people for a living. So put two together, here's what he's supposedly going to do: he's going to hire someone to seduce his bride-to-be and the wedding will be no more. Yunho doesn't have to get married and Yunho doesn't have to break Ara's heart either. Two birds with one stone.

It's a really nice plan, in theory. But Yunho has to admit that for someone of his status, it's a bit too low.

"So what do you think?" the man from the other line asked asked and Yunho has absolutely no idea what the man told him because he had been lost in his thoughts, again.

"I'm sorry would you repeat that please."

Jaejoong sighed at that, getting irritated by the second. "You pay me money. I seduce the person. That's how it works, get the picture?" He may have sounded a bit rude but that's irrelevant because the man was taking up his precious time!

" _You_  would seduce the person? You don't sound very convincing." Sure, Yunho hadn't been paying attention but being rude is never good for business no? Would this even work, he thinks, because from what he's hearing from the other line, he can safely conclude that Ara would never be swayed.

 Jaejoong paused at that. So this new client may or may not be one of those try-before-you-buy guys. He closed his eyes and and stretched his neck. Leaning back to get more comfortable, he turned his chair to face the glass window behind him, remembering his satisfied clients from the past. Not convincing huh, we'll see. This is a business after all and he's in the business because he's damn good at it.

  

"Hmm, I have my ways."

  

Yunho could almost see the smirk in that one single line that was dripping with nonchalance and confidence. Just one single line had him floored. This _might_ just work.

Jaejoong mused that the man must be convinced by now so cleared his throat. "So why don't you tell me your situation and the name I should address you with?"

Okay Yunho, tell him your name. And tell him you're getting married. And tell him to seduce your fiancé. Jung Yunho. Fiancé. Jung Yunho. Fiancé. He chanted in his mind and took a deep breath before finally speaking.

 

"My name is Jung Yunho and I need you to seduce me."

 

Before he could register the mistake he just made, his ear was greeted by the dial tone.


End file.
